Blair and The British Boy
by Cat8000
Summary: So this is my very first fan fiction, and if you like it I can continue it. This story is somewhat based on one of my favorite books Anna and the French kiss by Stephanie Perkins. If you haven't read it I highly recommend it. Let me know what you think! XOXO, Cat
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note (PLEASE READ!)**

So this is my very first fan fiction, and if you like it I can continue it. This story is somewhat based on one of my favorite books _Anna and the French kiss_ by Stephanie Perkins. If you haven't read it I highly recommend it. Let me know what you think! XOXO, Cat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl nor _Anna and the French Kiss_

**Prologue**

Blair Waldorf always had what she wanted: she was the queen of New York and no one dared denying it. She loved Manhattan with all her heart and was only planning on leaving it to attend Yale Law School, in New Haven. This was THE perfect plan Blair had since she was twelve. And, until that morning, it was real.

Her mother, Eleanor Waldorf, had had a terrific idea: so that her daughter could have a worthy education in order to become a member of the society, she would attend a boarding school in England for the rich and privileged. Her father Harold had agreed to her idea and now Blair was in her soon-to-be old room, packing everything with the help of her loyal maid Dorota.

"Why do I have to go to this stupid school anyway, Dorota? I bet all those English brats aren't going to be trustworthy minions like the ones here at New York!"

"Miss Blair, I'm sure you find good minions and maybe even a prince charming for yourself!"

Blair could only hope her Polish maid was right. This was going to be a terrible year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**  
Thanks to lovetvmuchxo I realized that it was a small chapter for you guys to have an opinion about the story so I decided to write a longer chapter. Enjoy !  
XOXO, Cat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own gossip girl nor Anna and the French kiss

**Chapter 1**

The plane had landed hours ago and Blair had been picked up by her mother's friend driver. The boarding school was five hours away from the airport and Blair used the time to think about new York and what she had left behind: her minions, her empire, her best friend Serena and Nate. Oh Nate! Even though he and Blair weren't really dating, they're a lot into each other and had kissed a couple of times but because of the distance between them due to Blair's sudden departure they decided to leave it as friends until Blair went home on winter holiday, where they could better define their relationship.  
Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she had arrived to her school. Usually you would see parents everywhere helping their sons and daughters but here, in a school for rich kids, you saw maids and butlers helping kids unpacking and receiving orders.  
Dorota and Vanya, her butler, were carrying everything to Blair's dorm, accompanied by her mother's interior designer (who would decorate her room exactly as the one in new York), while she was going to a meeting for all seniors attending SFRP (school for the rich and privileged).  
There weren't a lot of students in the senior class, so Blair though it would be easy to find a group she could dominate. She was looking around for suitable minions when she was pushed by someone.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"  
"That's ok..." said Blair, rather annoyed.  
"I'm Lea. You must be new at SFRP, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm Blair and I arrived this afternoon. In fact I had to go talk to the headmaster about my schedule" said Blair, wanting to get rid of the girl as fast as possible.  
"Oh ok... See ya around!"  
As soon as Blair made her way to the headmaster, Lea called her:  
"Hey,look. Since you're new and all I could show you around and introduce you to my friends, what do you think?"  
Blair eyed the girl carefully. She had taste, you could see it in her cute short Gucci dress and in her new Loubotins. She was rather pretty with long red hair and big green eyes above her beautiful freckles. Blair though she had the potential to be more than a minion, because she kind of remembered her of her bubbly blonde friend Serena.  
"Sure. You look like you're someone I can trust since your choice of style is the best in this room, apart from mine, of course!"  
" I know!" said Lea " Even though this school is for the rich kids of the world, not everyone has a sense of style like us"  
Both girls laughed and Lea offered to show Blair the way to the headmaster's office. While they were walking they discovered they had a lot more in common other than their fashion sense: they both loved macaroons and shared a crazy adoration for Audrey Hepburn. As Blair put it, it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Maybe England wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
